in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Development Process
This page features a collected timeline of known events during the development process of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. Early Stages * Seiichi Yoshihara makes the initial project proposal using the character concepts from his high-school sketchbook. At this stage, the game is simply known as "Yoshihara Fighting (temp.)" * Yoshihara already finished the designs for Linne, Waldstein, Carmine and Hilda * Merkava was created soon after. * Quite a bit of time is taken whilst creating Hyde. Nobuya Narita seeks help from Toshimichi Mori, the creator of the BlazBlue series. He says that Hyde'' "should look more like a protagonist". * The entire setting is changed. Hyde is changed into a high-schooler. * Yoshihara starts to have doubts and revises many of the designs. * It is decided that there are too many male characters, Londrekia is scrapped in order to create Orie. His playstyle is also scrapped and later applied into Chaos. '''November 2009' * About a year after BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger released in arcades. Narita approaches Arc System Works about how to produce a sprite-based fighting game in HD resolution. Mori tells them there really isn't any easy way to do it. July 7th 2009, French Bread blog * MELTY BLOOD Actress Again: Current Code is in development and is expected to launch in arcades on July 29th. * UNI is starting to take shape and they switch into full-time production. * During the these phases of development, the game title was "VOID RED (temp.)" which was taken from the protagonist's special ability. * Narita teases with a picture the cast: **Waldstein, Linne, Hyde, Carmine, Orie, Lex, Vatista, Merkava, Mercedes, Chemeti, Hilda and an unknown male Licht Kreis member. Fall 2009 ~ Winter 2010 * Eventually they decide to scrap Mercedes, Chemeti and the male Licht Kreis member. Gordeau, Yuzuriha and Seth to be added instead. * Thinking the game lacks a cool old guy. Yoshihara asks the team for help, which leads into the conception of Gordeau. * Seth is created from Hyde's old leftovers. Narita thinks the game doesn't need more dark characters, but is eventually convinced to keep the character. * Narita and Yoshihara think that the game needs brighter characters and seek advice from the team. This leads to the conception of Yuzuriha. * Elements reduced from Vatista's design. * Hilda's dress changed into a mermaid dress. * Gordeau's design is refined. Yoshihara decides to add a scythe. Summer 2010 * Narita shows early plans of the GRD Gauge to Mori... And promptly gets scolded for making defense too prominent. 2011 (Official Reveal) February 6th 2011, "HYDRA GP Winter Festival 2011" * UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH is officially announced and the first trailer is released. The game is planned to release in Winter 2011. Only four characters are shown off; Hyde, Linne, Waldstein and Carmine. "30~40% complete" * Teaser website opened. May 26th 2011, French Bread blog * Narita writes to the French Bread blog and teases a new character called "Harada-san (temp.)" July 2011 * Half a year after the trailer, Raito finally completes the first version of Hyde's theme. September 30th 2011 * Arcadia magazine announces Orie and Gordeau. * Official site renewal. November 30th 2011 * Arcadia magazine announces Merkava and Vatista. 2012 (Release Approaches) January 27th 2012 * Arcadia magazine announces Seth and Yuzuriha. February 17th 2012, "AOU Amusement Expo 2012" * Game playable for the first time with Six characters. Check videos. February 25th-26th 2012 * The first public location test is held. This once again features six characters. March 30th 2012 * Arcadia magazine announces Hilda, the boss character. June 9th-10th 2012 * Second loketest. The HUD has changed and there are now eight characters. July 27th-30th 2012 * Third loketest. Ten characters, and characters are now fully voiced. * French Bread holds a "Guess the Voice Actors" competition. August 5th 2012 * The game is playable in at the GAME SUMMER FESTIVAL 2012 event. August 30th 2012 * The game is featured in Arcadia magazine. September 7th 2012 * Voice actors revealed. September 14th 2012 * Release trailer. September 20th 2012 * The first title of the ''UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH'' series is finally released in the Japanese arcades. October 1st 2012 * CPU opponent "Eltnum" is discovered in the game by players. October 10th 2012 * Comptiq magazine reveals Eltnum. October 15th 2012 * Start-up Navi is released. November 1st 2012 * Hilda added as a playable character. November 17th 2012 * BARRACUDA tournament where Narita quickly shows name-only characters. * French Bread reveals a secret code which makes Eltnum playable. December 19th 2012 * Version-up for the arcades. Eltnum officially added. * Official soundtrack released. December 25th 2012 * Narita makes a tweet about his Christmas celebration. Teaser picture of the work-in-progress Chaos. 2013 (Exe:Late) January 2013, Ustream broadcast * Supporting characters introduced. Same pictures from November. * They've been running tests and think that a PS3 port is the most plausible. April 2013 * The situation was pretty desperate with the PS3 port. The game supposedly moved at around 5~10 fps and many effects didn't work properly. This problem was eventually solved. May 24th 2013 * SEGA holds a private show for arcade operators. Narita tweets info from a press-only trailer. * UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late is revealed alongside Chaos, "the most requested character". May 24th 2013, Ustream broadcast * Gameplay footage of Chaos is shown off. * They demonstrate the game moving on PS3 for the first time. * They mention their plans to add Nanase as a post-launch character. Already seen in Character Select. * Guard Thrust is added. It is currently unsure if a Burst mechanic will be implemented in the future. * They tell that adding Wagner is difficult because of the conflicting story details. * Narita estimates that the console version will release in early 2014 at best. July 26th 2013 * 1st Loketests for Exe:Late begin. Summer * French Bread and ArcSys decide to co-develop console version. Nanase is delayed. August 26th * Second loketest for Exe:Late. September 2nd 2013 * Sudden announcement. Exe:Late coming to the arcades on the Thursday of the same week. September 4th 2013 * Akatsuki revealed on the official site. September 5th 2013 * Exe:Late launches in arcades. * 4Gamer interview. The developers say that next they would love to have a Skullgirls character make a guest appearance. September 18th * An update adds Akatsuki as a suddenly appearing CPU opponent. September 22 2013 * Around the time when Tokyo Game Show 2013 ended, the work on Exe:Late's console version began. October 5th * Raito holds a "UNIEL Music stream" on NicoNicoDouga and plays Chaos and Akatsuki's themes. October 22nd * An arcade update adds Akatsuki as a playable character. December 2013 * French Bread finishes development and hands over the work to Arc System Works. They start implementing Network Functions for the console version around the end of the year. 2014 (Better Late than never) April 22nd 2014 * The console version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late is officially revealed in Weekly Famitsu Magazine. Development is told to be "50~70% complete". Nanase is also revealed. May 2nd 2014 * Amazon.co.jp leaks the console key art for Exe:Late and reveals the existence of Byakuya and Tsukuyomi. June 11th 2014 * Byakuya is officially revealed in Famitsu magazine. July 24th 2014 * UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late releases for Playstation 3 in Japan. August 24th 2014 * Raito holds a "UNI Music Stream" on NicoNicoDouga and plays Hyde's unused BGM. 2015 (Back to the Arcades) February 24th 2015 * Exe:Late is released in the US. February 27th 2015 * Exe:Late is released in the EU. May 15th 2015 * Arc System Works suddenly announces [NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest|''UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late[st'' ]]and its upcoming loketests. Phonon is also revealed. May 22nd 2015 * 1st UNIst loketest * Loketest survey asks which character you want to be added next. June 24th 2015 * 2nd UNIst loketest July 23rd 2015 * Exe:Late[st] is officially released. * Phonon's seiyuu, Saori Oonishi, appears on the BlazBlue ''series webradio, ''Blue Radio. September 2nd 2015 * UNIst digital OST is released. In the booklet's comment section, Narita complains about the loketest survey, but says now they'll have to see what they can do about the character requests. December 29th 2015 * Narita makes an end-of-year comment for 4Gamer's annual developer interview. He says that they've been working to hopefully release a console version of "that game" sometime next year. 2016 (The Wait) March 14th 2016 * Producer Narita tweets that a new character for [NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest|''Exe:Late[st]] is in works, but far from complete. '''March 26th 2016' * OVER THE WORLD tournament. Battle Planner Kamone Serizawa asks to players to wait, saying that they've been busy all this time writing story and drawing sprites. June 6th 2016 * Mika is revealed on Famitsu's website. June 12th 2016 * Exe:Late is released worldwide on Steam. June 26th * Mika is officially released along with the version-up 3.10 December 27th 2016 * Nobuya Narita makes an end-of-year comment for the 4Gamer annual developer interview. He says that development has been chaotic and is behind schedule. Teases that new info is coming "pretty soon". 2017 (5th Anniversary) April 18th 2017 * UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late[st] is officially revealed to be coming to consoles on Famitsu's website. Enkidu to be added as a playable character. The game is to be released on PS3, PS4 and PSVita. April 27th 2017 * Amazon.co.jp lists the product page. Mentions "two new characters for the console version". May 17th 2017 * Wagner revealed as a new playable character in Dengeki Magazine as well as the key art for the console version of Exe:Latest. July 6th 2017 * A balance patch is released in arcades a few weeks before the release of the console version. July 16th 2017 * ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' is revealed after the BlazBlue: Central Fiction grand finals at EVO 2017. The crossover fighting game includes UNI as a represented franchise. July 24th 2017 * Exe:Latest is officially released in Japan. September 14th 2017 * Console characters Enkidu and Wagner are released in the arcades. 2018 (More waiting) January 17th 2018 * Character designer Seiichi Yoshihara posts on Twitter that "the character he's currently designing is very complex and is taking him more time to develop than usual." February 9th 2018 * Exe:Latest is released overseas. * A game information site GameGrin leaks a picture which seems to be the character selection art for Londrekia Light. July 15th 2018 * The finals of ''OVER THE WORLD -successively-'' are held. The PC version of Exe:Latest is revealed soon after. August 20th 2018 * Exe:Latest is released worldwide on Steam. November 11th 2018 * The French-Bread themed fighting game tournament, Climax of Night, is held for the first time in Atlanta, Georgia. After the Exe:Latest finals, a short video is played featuring Kamone Serizawa, Raito and RyoRca, in which they thank the western UNI community for their support and also announce that new content for Exe:Latest will be revealed as soon as possible. December 31st 2018 * Yoshihara posts on Twitter that even though there hasn't been any major news this year, development has been going smoothly. 2019 (The path is cl-r) May 9th 2019 * A new game titled ''UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late[cl-r'']'' is rated by the Taiwanese rating boards, leaking it before its official announcement. The ratings reveal it's planned to release for PS4, Switch and Steam. '''June 3rd 2019' * Exe:Latecl-r is rated by the Australian rating boards. The rating lists PQube, who published Exe:Latest in European territories, as the publisher for this game too. August 3rd 2019 * UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late cl-r is officially revealed to the world after the Exe:Latest grand finals at EVO 2019 alongside Londrekia. The game is set to release sometime in early 2020. Further details about the release format will be announced later. Aksys Games promised to have demos of the game available at upcoming events and tournaments. * The Climax of Night Twitter page posts a tweet hinting at a demo of Exe:Latecl-r being available at the event. August 7th 2019 * Arc System Works announces that the demo for Exe:Latecl-r will be [https://arcsystemworks.com/awt2019/en/2018/arcrevofin/guide/ available at ArcREVO America], which lasts from November 16-17. November 16th 2019 *The opening movie for Exe:Latecl-r is revealed at ArcREVO America. November 23rd 2019 * The twitter account for the Illonois-based fighting game tournament [https://twitter.com/FrostyFaustings/status/1198274696770465793 Frosty Faustings, reveal that a new demo for Exe:Latecl-r will be hosted at the event]. This build will feature the first publicly playable appearance of Londrekia. December 3rd 2019 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ldy9ahVtrHY PQube releases a trailer for Exe:Latecl-r that showcases Londrekia. They also reveal the European release date for the game.] Navigation Category:Trivia